digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
KaratsukiNumemon
KaratsukiNumemon is a Champion level, Virus attributed Digimon, and the partner of Carla Turner. Profile When Carla Turner and her younger brother Malcolm arrived at th Digital World, they were shocked to see KaratsukiNumemon waiting for them. After the two had calmed down, she explained to the siblings the nature of Digimon, the Digital World and Digivices, before handing the two their Digivices, as well as their tags and crests. However, upon noticing that Malcolm did not have a Digimon partner, Carla asked where it was. A confused KaratsukiNumemon revealed that she did not know where it was, but agreed to help the siblings look for it. For the next few weeks, the three travelled around the Digital World, searching for Malcolm's Digimon. One day however, the two stumbled upon an injured Bebydomon coming under attack from a Gizamon. KaratsukiNumemon managed to fend off the Gizamon with her Shell's Attack while Carla and Malcolm tended to the wounded Digimon. Once he had healed up, the Bebydomon told the others that he was so weak because a group of bullies calling themselves the Digidestined had come across him and beaten him up. The outraged Carla, Malcolm and KaratsukiNumemon all agreed to help Bebydomon get revenge on the Digidestined. What they did not know however, was that Bebydomon had once been a malicious Coredramon who had terrorised the continent of Folder, until the Digidestined had put a stop to his reign of terror. When the group managed to track the Digidestined down, they immediatley fought them without questioning them first. Although the now Digivolved Groundramon was easily able to hold his own aganst the Digidestined's Digimon, KaratsukiNumemon had more trouble defending herself, until Carla Digivolved her into Garbagemon, increasing her power. However, the battle was abruptly called to a halt by the sudden intervention of the evil Digidestined Darius Parker and his many legions of artificial Digimon. Groundramon, seeing the seriousness of the threat, agreed to the truce offered by Steven Blake and agreed to help the Digidestined ward off Parker, with help from Garbagemon. Later, KaratsukiNumemon was present when Groundramon admitted that he had decieved them, but was forgiven. KaratsukiNumemon, Carla, Malcolm and Groundramon later set out to start a resistance against Darius Parker and his artificial Digimon army. Digidestined Partner Carla Turner: A nine year old Australian girl. Attacks *Shell's Attack *Slamming Attack Other forms While KaratsukiNumeon is this Digimon's dominant form, she has also Digivolved and de-Digivolved further. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Syakomon The Rookie form of KaratsukiNumemon, she is only seen briefly after KaratsukiNumemon de-Digivolves following her battle with the Digidestined, as she preffers to remain in her signifigantly stronger Champion form. '''Attacks *Black Pearl Shot: Spits out a cloud of black pearls *Water Pressure: Drills an enemy with a twisting torrent of water |- | Garbagemon Garbagemon is KaratsukiNumeon's Ultimate phase, and is much stronger than either of her previous forms. She digivolved into Garbagemon in order to combat the Digidestined's own Ultimate Digimon, for which KaratsukiNumemon was no match against. In this form, Garbagemon posed a much bigger threat, pelting her enemies with her Junk Chunker attack, before attempting to delete them by sucking them into her garbage can. However, when Darius Parker and his vast legions of artificial Digimon attacked, Garbagemon agreed to the truce that Steven Blake had suggested and managed to suck a number of enemies into her garbage can, deleting them. '''Attacks *Junk Chunker: Fires garbage from her missile launcer *Dirty Saucer |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Virus Digimon